


Another fucking nightmare

by Kathendale



Series: B-b-b-BREAD [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bread Sex, Bread porn, Crack Treated Seriously, Other, This is Gaster's Fault, This is Gaster’s fault you fucking cunt, This is all Gaster's fault you fucking cunt, i hate them, this is Misha's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: after being manipulated by gaster the bastard here's the third story





	Another fucking nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M_S_DARK_ANGEL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_S_DARK_ANGEL/gifts), [Gaster209](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaster209/gifts).



Jason moaned loudly as he licked the piece of toast covered in strawberry jam. He slurped loudly, drooling all over the grain filled food.

 

“So perfect.” He purred, rubbing it on his face and getting jam everywhere. Suddenly, as Jason was licking the bread, the door swung open.

 

“Todd, I deman-” Damian stopped talking in utter horror. “What in God’s name are you doing Todd???”

 

“Fucking my lovely.” Jason exclaimed with glee. Damian looked extremely green and ill. His face suddenly became wicked.

 

“FATHER! DRAKE! COME HERE! QUICK!” Bruce and Tim came running, worried for the youngest Wayne household member.

 

Bruce’s eyes were wide in sheer horror. “Jason Todd! What on Earth are you doing with the door open like this?” He all but screeched.

 

Tim looked close to passing out. “I’m gonna be sick. I’ll never unsee this.” Damian had the gall to look smug.

 

“If I suffer, so do you.” Came his nasally voice. Tim looked ten seconds from passing out. Bruce looked close to puking his guts out.

 

And Dick, well Dick was nowhere to be seen. Probably for the best. The Golden Boy would’ve been ruined.

 

Because Jason was continuing like they fucking weren’t there, much to their horror.

 

“So sexy.” He cooed, rubbing it all over his tiny carrot sized dick.

 

No surprise to say that Alfred got rid of all bread products.


End file.
